A tale of Heat
by Ierpier
Summary: "Rook?" She groaned and stretched her hand to feel around her for the journalist. When she couldn't find him, she turned her attention towards the voice. "Where is Rook?""


"Nikki Heat slowly drifted into conciousness. The first thing she noticed was the discomfort of her hip pressing into the cold, hard floor. She opened her eyes and was startled by the nearly impregnablee darkness in front of her. On the other side of the room, she saw the faint light of a flashlight. She clawed at the cold ground and lifted herself up. Where is my gun? She thought? Where am I? Suddenly a thought shot through her and she was filled by on overwhelming sense of fear. "Rook?" She groaned and stretched her hand to feel around her for the journalist. When she couldn't find him, she turned her attention towards the voice. "Where is Rook?""

Kate slowly drifted into conciousness, hearing the gentle voice luring her from her sleep. She groaned and it took a while before the words hit her. When they did, she became aware of the fact that her hip was indeed pressing into the cold ground. Her eyes shot open and she could feel her heart shooting up to her throat at the sight in front of her: darkness, with the faint light of a flashlight in the corner of the room. She reached for her gun almost instantly, and when she was met with nothing there, she reached for Castle. Both failed to show up. She forced herself up from the ground. Every part of her body sore and desperately tried to see where the voice was coming from. "Where is Castle?" She croaked out.

"Wrong!" The voice that had been so gentle, was suddenly sharp and shrill. Seconds later, the room was illuminated by bright white lights. Kate screwed up her eyes againt the sudden intrusion. When she opened them again, she saw a figure sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. It was a woman. More of a girl, really. Painfully thin and with a skin so light that it seemed to illuminate the room. Her chestnut hair was tightly bound together in a bun at the back of her head and freckled played in the hills and valleys of her face. Her brown eyes seemed too large for her face and her skin too tight. Despite all this, Kate could see that this girl had once been pretty. Her eyes were made for sparking looks and her fragile hands for driving boys crazy, For now, however. Her eyes were filled with madness, a deep valley of human nature that Kate had never looked upon. Those fragile hands with paper thin skin were now occupied by the hard, angular lines of a gun. A gun she was currently pointing at the woman at her mercy on the floor.  
"The words are 'Where is Rook' detective. You oughta pay more attention." Her voice that had been gentle, was now sharp, threatening and nothing like a girl her age should sound. She furrowed her brow and pouted her lips, her voice dropping into a gentle, almost whining tone. "Now you ruined the scene. And I was júst getting in to it."

"What did you do to Castle?" Kate didn't know what this girl's plan was, and frankly, she didn't care. All she knew was that this girl wasn't making any sense and certainly wasn't telling her where her partner was. She lifted herself up on unsteady legs and looked around the room, ignoring the girl in front of her as much as possible.

"God you're thick. If you keep doing this, the blooper reel will be longer than the actual movie." The girl replied, tapping a rythem on the white, plastic chair she was sitting in. "Are you always this hard to work with? Can't imagine what he sees in you really. Still, he wouldn't shut up about you either. What did you do to the poor guy? It was like he-"

"Where is he?" Kate cut her off, her voice dropping dangerously while her hands were searching for something, anything, to get herself out of this. The girl threw her head back and groaned.

"I should just cut you out of the movie. You are horrible to work with. I will just make the movie about him then." She shot up from the chair and Kate was startled to take in how tall she was. She had seemed so small and fragile bent back in the chair, but standing up, the women could almost see eye-to-eye. The girl cocked the gun and pointed at the camera standing in the corner of the room.  
"I'm sure he would give me a great performance if I showed him the film you made with me. You know, I wonder if he will be the aggressive or the depressed type. Maybe he w-."

"Where is Rook?" Kate gritted the words out. Hating the idea of her playing along with his game. Dancing to the strings of this crazy pyschopath, but she hated the alternative infinitely more. The girl cocked her head and a big grin appeared on her face. The grin seemed almost genuine, hadn't it been paired with the wicked look in her eyes.  
"Well now that's what we're looking for Nikki." Her voice dropped to gentle again. "See, it's not that hard." She turned around and grabbed a perfectly white piece of paper from her chair. "If you keep working like this, you two might make the end of the movie. But try anything funny, and I'm afraid the project will be cut short." She turned back and put away the gun, a wicked smile flirting on her lips. "And that would be such a shame for the fans wouldn't it?"

Before Kate could reply, the girl tossed the paper of the script towards her.  
"Go study your lines. I expect a perfect performance Nikki."


End file.
